I Still Know What You Did Last Summer - Twilight Crossover Sequel
by TeamCarlisle
Summary: A year after killing vengeful hit-and-run victim Aro, who killed her friends with a hook, college student Esme is still shaken by the experience. When her roommate wins a vacation to the Bahamas, Esme plans to bring Carlisle but he is unable to go. That leaves her roommate, her boyfriend and their friend Felix on the trip together. Soon after Esme starts to get threatening messages
1. One Year Later

Esme walked down a church isle between rows of empty pews. The elegant building was eerily beautiful with cuts of stained glass guiding her the length of the congregation. The dim lighting heightened the mystique that went hand in hand with church's history. If even a few people were scattered about in prayer she would have felt more at ease, and less judged.

The confession box wasn't her favorite place. Esme felt see-through and vulnerable. Despite the conclusion of the nightmare she and her friends had gotten themselves into, she felt guilty and knew she had done something terribly wrong. She, Carlisle, Rosalie and Emmett had left a man for dead, and while he proved to be a monster in his own right, none of them knew that on that night.

 _He could have been a great man_ , she thought, _a loving, hardworking husband and father._ The fact that he had been just the opposite, a ruthless killer, gave Esme a fraction of a piece of mind. Still, guilt continued to riddle her heart and mind.

She took a deep breathed and opened the door that led into the small confessional. It had been a long time since she had confessed her sins, or even gone to church for that matter. It made her all the more nervous as she knelt down and stared through the small window with little visibility. Despite the dark confines of the room Esme could feel the priest's presence on the other side of the window.

"Forgive me father for I have sinned," she began, clearing her throat. Esme took a deep breath, knowing that priests were sworn to secrecy. No one besides she and Carlisle knew the truth about what had actually happened several summers before. "My friends and I..." Esme took another deep breath and felt tears build in the corners of her eyes, "We-we killed a man..." It was harder than she thought, and she heard the priest shift his body weight.

"I know," a man's voice came from the other side.

Esme's heart stopped and adrenaline poured through her veins like some sort of drug. She paused and then meekly responded. "You know what?" Her eyes danced over the window, attempting to see the man in between the tiny holes.

 _What is going on?_ she thought. Esme could feel her heart racing and her palms began to grow damp with a cool sweat. She continued to peer through into the darkened other side of the confessional. When the priest shifted again, she could see his features more clearly.

"I know what you did last summer," he growled, before sending a large metal hook through the delicate window.

Esme screamed aloud feeling as terrified as ever upon recognizing Aro's face. It was too real, right down the sound of his voice. When Esme opened her eyes and composed herself after screaming she glanced around the room she was in to see twenty startled faces staring back at her.

For a moment she wasn't sure where she was and then it registered - she had fallen asleep in her political science summer class. Had the dream not felt so real she would have been embarrassed, but fear still possessed her even though she had begun to come back to reality. She was safe.

"I'm glad you find this class so stimulating Ms. Platt," the professor said dryly, making everyone in class chuckle.

Esme put a hand on her face and slung her book bag over her shoulder. "I'm... I'm sorry." She was still spooked from the dream and the embarrassment finally kicked in. She hurried out of the room and didn't feel completely relieved until the fresh air entered her lungs as she burst out of the old building. The air was warm and the sun hung high in the early July sky. Kids tossed around a Frisbee on the green, others skateboard by and girls were lounging around sporadically sunbathing.

 _You're okay_ , Esme reminded herself. She jumped when a boy rushed up behind her, but quickly smiled when she recognized him. "Felix..."

"Hey are you okay?" Felix asked, having been in the class that Esme had just come from. The two of them had become friends over the last half-a-year in school and she grateful he was there to vent to at times. She had told him bits and pieces of the story, but nothing remotely close to the whole truth.

"Yeah, I don't know. I keep having these dreams." She shook her head. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"You just have to take it easy on yourself, you know?" he shrugged and adjusted the straps on his backpack.

"Yeah..." Esme sighed, "Sometimes I wonder why I came up here in the first place."

"To get out of Southport..." Felix reminded her.

"Right... now I remember." The two of them continued to walk side by side down the walkway dodging other students as they whipped by. Esme looked over at him, "So, are you getting out of town for the Fourth?"

"Nah, I'll probably be here studying for finals," he explained, shrugging again, "The joys of taking summer classes." Felix paused briefly and then asked her again, "You're okay?"

Esme nodded. "I'm okay."

"You're sure? You're definitely alright?"

She began to laugh and then stopped to smile at him. "I'm definitely okay," Esme assured him and then grinned at her friend. "You're good to me, you know that?"

"I am?" Felix asked with a smile.

Esme nodded. "Yeah."

Felix looked at her for an extra second and shifted uncomfortably. "Okay... well, uh, I'll see you later."

"Okay." She waved, "Bye." Esme watched him go an hurried toward a little gate that led into her apartment complex that sat just a few feet off campus. She unlocked it and was about to go into the building when she heard her name being called. "Esme!" When she turned around a big smile crossed her face as Carlisle approached unexpectedly. Esme's eyes grew wide and she smiled, hugging him. "Carlisle..." she smiled again and pulled back, "What are you doing here?"

"I got out early," he told her with a grin, and then glanced over her shoulder for a moment. "Who was that guy?"

Esme smiled, sensing a hint of mild jealously in the way he asked. "Oh, that's Felix. He's a friend you'd like him."

"Yeah..." Carlisle glanced at her with playful accusation.

"Carlisle, we're just friends." She knew she didn't even have to reassure him that. The two of them had long since established an incredible amount of trust in one another.

He began to chuckle. "Every guy in history who tried to pick up a girl did the good friend thing first." Esme gave him a look but smiled as he went on. "Are you ready to go? Look, I got my truck. You know the drill. There's a crab boil at Ollie's and the pageant. It's small town fun but it's still nice."

Esme's face dropped as she thought of repeating the tradition that she once loved. "Carlisle, I can't."

Disappointment plagued his features as his eyebrows pressed together. "You can't what?"

"There's just... there's this small part of me that hasn't healed up enough to go back there," Esme explained, "Please understand."

"Yeah, I understand." Carlisle looked away.

"No, it's not like that," she tried to assure him, "It's not you. It's all me. In my head. I want to go back. I want to be fine. I want to be with you." Esme could see the hurt in his eyes as he looked down. "And I want everything to be like it was..." she sighed, "It just isn't." Esme didn't want him to get the wrong idea. She wanted to be with Carlisle, just not in Southport. "Hey, why don't you stay down here. There are fireworks over the river-"

"I have to work Esme," he told her with a slight edge in his voice and then stepped back. "Look, if you need your space from Southport... then probably from me too. Carlisle turned and walked away.

"Carlisle..." She closed her eyes for a moment and took a few steps after him. "Carlisle!"

When he continued walking it felt like daggers were stabbing her in the chest. Esme sighed and shook her head and then spoke quietly to herself. "I'm scared, that's all." She stood watching him until he started his car and puled away and then decided she needed to give her mind a rest. Esme headed up the small set up steps into her apartment building, grabbed a bag of chips and a bottle of ginger ale before making herself comfortable under the covers in her bed.


	2. Dancing

Esme sat up in bed to find herself surrounded by darkness. She felt a cold sweat decorating her forehead and took a deep breath as her eyes attempted to adjust.

 _What just woke me up?_ She wondered feeling her heart rate begin to rise.

A noise from somewhere else in the apartment made her jump. Esme pulled open the drawer of her nightstand and whipped out a knife she had kept there since moving in. Paranoia was an active part of her world now and it worried her. There was another noise and this time she knew she wasn't going crazy; she wasn't daydreaming.

Esme put the knife up by her ear and inched toward the bedroom door before pulling it open. More darkness. Her eyes scanned the hallway and she decided to walk out toward the living room. For a moment she stopped and listened but didn't hear anything. Slowly she scanned the rest of the living room and then the kitchen before retreating back to her bedroom. That was when she heard it again, or saw it. A light had been turned on in her closet and there were scraping noises coming from inside.

 _No way_ , Esme thought. She crept up as silently as possible ready to defend herself if someone should strike or jump out. Light streamed out from the closet and she felt her muscles tense just as a figure leapt out in front of her.

Esme plunging the knife, screaming as she did before stopping her arm when she heard another scream that matched the intensity of her own. After a moment of looking at one another in sheer terror, the two girls snapped back to reality and stared at one another.

 _Alice_ , Esme thought. "What are you doing in my closet?" she shouted, still waving the knife in one hand. Alice was one of her closest friends. The two of them had become friends almost instantly well over a year ago and had been almost inseparable as of late. Esme stared at her friend in disbelief.

"I just wanted to borrow your skirt but I'm not willing to die for it," Alice said, raising her eyebrows before reaching out for the knife in Esme's hand. "Can I have this, please?"

"Alice, that was like heart attack time," Esme told her. She put a hand on her forehead and switched on the main light in the room before looking at Alice.

"You know," her friend went on, "I'm working at the club tonight and you, dancing queen, are going with me."

Esme half laughed but shook her head. "Yeah, I don't think so. I mean, I just tried to stab you with a knife." She plopped down onto the edge of the bed.

"What's wrong?" Alice looked at the knife in her own hand and placed it down on the nightstand.

"I think I just hurt Carlisle's feelings," she explained with a sigh.

Alice sat down next to her, "Esme, Carlisle is a great guy. Nothing against him but he lives all the way in Southport..." She hesitated and smiled, "Felix is a great guy and he lives right down the street."

Esme narrowed her eyes. "But there's nothing between Felix and I."

Alice smiled wider, "Yet... nothing yet." She stood up and reached for the skirt she had removed from the closet. "Get dressed, you're coming out with me."

"No." She shook her head.

"Yes you are," Alice argued, walking toward the bedroom door.

Esme smiled as she knew her friend was about to win the battle. "No I'm not."

"What did I say?"

It hadn't taken much more prying for Alice to drag Esme out of the apartment and out to one of the local nightclubs with her. Alice had worked there for about six months, just about the length of time she had started seeing her boyfriend Jasper Hale. He had agreed to meet them out that night and despite all the partygoers and the consistent beat of Blue Monday that blared from the speakers, he was very easy to find.

Alice quickly waved to her boss before she and Esme greeted Jasper by the bar. The blue lighting from below illuminated his grin and he greeted Alice with a hug and a kiss.

"There's got to be a place that I can get you alone in here," he whispered, making her laugh but Alice shook her head.

"I don't think so Jasper." She flashed a single finger to a few co-workers behind the bar as she continued to greet him.

"Can I just talk to you for a minute?" he pressed on, half kidding.

Alice grabbed his face playfully. "If you can say all you have to say to me in one minute then I don't want to hear it." She paused as he tried to kiss her. "Ask Esme to dance."

Jasper continued trying to charm her a bit before Alice slipped under the opening in the bar and began to get herself together for work. She slid Esme a fruity cocktail in the process and winked.

Esme smiled and reached for the cheery at the top.

"You know what Esme?" Jasper said, smiling wide at her, "You're the most beautiful woman in the bar tonight."

"You know, Jasper," she bit the cherry and fiddled with the stem before taking a sip of her drink, "You're an unstoppable force of nature."

"Want to dance?"

Esme shook her head. "No."

Alice ducked back beneath the bar to join them on the other side. "No means yes," she told Jasper.

"Have you seen me dance?" Esme went on, "I mean I clap my hands... snap my fingers..." She continued to shake her head as she gave a quick demonstration.

"Why don't we _all_ dance then?" Alice suggested, grabbing Esme by the hand and towing her toward the crowd of dancing twenty-somethings. When they got into the crowd Alice turned and smiled at her friend. "Oh wow, what do you know?" She motioned toward a crowd of people. "It's that Felix? He's looking good."

Esme felt her stomach drop as she saw Felix all dressed up cutting through the crowd as he spotted them and waved. "Alice, did you tell him I was going to be here?"

"No," her friends protested, "I told him you would _definitely_ not be at this bar between ten and eleven, and then he came anyway. Hi Felix!"

"This wasn't my idea," Felix said.

"What?" Esme shouted above the music.

"This wasn't-"

Alice pulled Jasper with her, who tapped Felix lightly on the chest. "Be yourself." The two of them walked away leaving Esme and Felix standing awkwardly facing one another in the middle of the dance floor. She saw Alice and Jasper had already meshed in with the crowd and were dancing away.

"Do you want a drink?" Felix shouted.

Esme hesitated before forcing a smile. "Yeah."

He smiled and hurried toward the bar to order. Esme only took a few steps in his direction before eyeing the second floor above them. The atmosphere was the same. Everyone was dancing; sweaty; having fun. They danced around to the hip-hop and techno music that the deejay sounded off. She was about to join Felix at the bar when a certain figure caught her eye. It was inconsistent with the rest of the crowd. It wasn't moving or dancing. It was standing still leaning over the railing, lurking almost. Esme had a hard time identifying the person with the flashing lights and dancing bodies all around. The first thought that popped into her head mind was how similar that bulky clothes were. They reminded her of the fishing gear that Aro had worn.

Esme didn't think. She continued to stair upward at the man that leaned partway over the railing. He still hadn't moved; not his body anyway. His head turned ever so slightly as Esme hurried up the stairs despite the heels she wore. People stared as she went, and she assumed it was from the mild panic that hung in her features.

 _Could it really be him_? she thought. Esme's stomach twisted with anxiety as she reached the second floor. Her eyes scanned the railing that overlooked the first floor but there was no one there. She walked toward the general area but the figure was gone. As more people began to stare from their quick break in the trance the music had played on them, she decided to back away toward the corner of the large room near the wall.

 _Get it together_ , Esme thought. Still, she looked around as her heart rate continued to spike and thought she felt a presence behind her. When she whipped around there was nothing there and so she took a deep breath to compose herself. When she turned back around, Esme jumped, nearly knocking the two drinks out of Felix's hands.

"Whoa," he said with a smile and then followed her eyes as she glanced over her shoulder toward the back wall. "Is, uh, is something back there?"

Esme turned back around to face him once more. "Yeah, you know what? I'm really sorry Felix but I have to go home... right now."

Felix nodded but looked confused.

"I'm really sorry," Esme said again, and then hurried down the stairs and out the main entrance of the club.


	3. Mark in the Morning

Esme let her eyes flicker open as rays of sunlight crept through the blinds in her bedroom. She stretched her arms out and then stopped and listened as she laid flat in the center of the bed. A consistent thumping sound came from somewhere in her apartment, but she couldn't pinpoint what it is or where it originated from. Slowly, she crept out of bed and tiptoed toward the hallway before rounding out toward the kitchen.

The noise grew louder, like something banging against metal, and when her eyes landed on the shaking washing machine she knew the source. Before she could even contemplate what might be inside or how it even got on in the first place, Alice appeared from around the corner.

"Morning," her pixie-like friend whisked by, making Esme jump. She hurried to the washing machine and flung open the door. A pair of shoes jumped out and landed right in her arms. "I just love it when they do that."

"Alice, that could break the machine," Esme told her, but Alice just made a face and waved a hand. A second later the phone on the wall rang and Esme reached for it. "Oh, that's probably Jas," Alice explained, grabbing the phone a moment before Esme could.

"This number isn't listed," Esme explained.

"Esme, Jasper and I have been dating for like six months and he's not a weirdo." She smirked and answered the phone, "Hey Jas."

"No, this is Mark in the Morning from Magic 96.7. Who am I speaking with?"

Alice's jaw dropped and she started fanning herself. "Oh my God, Esme, it's Mark in the Morning! It's Mark in the Morning, put it on speaker phone!"

Esme clicked the button the wall and the radio host's voice echoed off the walls after Alice introduced herself. "Well, Alice, what are you up to on this Fourth of July weekend?"

"Well, I'm in school," Alice began, "Working hard to get good grades-"

"How would you like to win a Magic 96.7 quickie getaway?" the voice boomed.

"Hell yeah!" Alice shouted, sharing a huge smile with Esme, who now had her hand over her mouth as she tried to contain laughter.

"Okay well I hope you know your geography Alice because all you have to do to win is tell me the capital of Brazil..."

The girls shared a look, both of their faces dropping. "Brazil..." Alice shrugged and now looked mortified, "Um..."

"Five seconds Alice," Mark's voice threatened to take the getaway right out of their hands.

Esme wanted to use her Iphone but knew there was no way she would get the result in less than five seconds.

"Four-three..."

Esme flung open a cabinet and reached for a can of coffee beans. "Rio!" she shouted, "Rio!" She tossed the can to Alice.

"Um Rio!" Alice screamed into the receiver.

"Oh no," the male voice shot back, "Did you just say Rio?"

"No... yes! Yes!"

"You've just won a Magic 96.7 quickie getaway!" Bells, whistles and celebratory music began playing in the background as Alice and Esme screamed and hugged each other. "Alice you have won four tickets to the Bahamas for the Fourth of July weekend. Tell me what's your favorite radio station?"

"Magic 96.7!" They shrieked, still laughing and screaming.

"We'll call you back with all the details!" Mark's voice shouted before Alice hung up and the two of them soaked in the moment. "Wow, four tickets. Who am I going to bring? There's Jasper..." She put a finger on her lips as if she was thinking really hard.

"What!" Esme laughed, "Me! Bring me!"

"Of course," Alice laughed back and hugged her, "But Mark said four tickets so that means you have to think of somebody to bring."

Esme sat back and felt an excited, nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach as she thought of Carlisle. He was the only one she wanted to spend the week with, and even though they'd had a minor argument the day before she was confident something as exciting as the Bahamas would trump the little spat. She reached for the phone and dialed his work number...

Carlisle walked down the dock and saw his friend Garrett flagging him down. "Hey Carlisle! Phone!" He waved him over and Carlisle hurried, immediately feeling sorry for the way he acted upon hearing Esme's voice on the other end of the line.

"Carlisle," she greeted in a cheery voice.

"Hey," he said with a smile, "Esme, I'm sorry for the way I acted yesterday." He sighed.

"It's alright," Esme assured him, "It was me too..." she sighed and Carlisle could tell there something going on. "Look, um, Alice just won a free trip to the Bahamas and she wants you and I to go down there with her."

"The Bahamas." He made eye contact with Garrett who smirked and nodded approvingly at the mention of the island.

"Yeah it's a free vacation. We can hang on the beach all weekend, have a few drinks. It'll be a good chance for a little romance."

Carlisle looked around the docks and for whatever reason felt insecure. Esme was hanging out with a new crowd of people and he began to wonder if he was enough for her. Despite his brain fighting him on the issue, Carlisle regretfully questions her motives. "So you can go away with your college friends but you can't come away with me?"

Garrett shot him a look of disapproval.

"It's no you, Carlisle," Esme's voice came from the other side, "It's Southport. And this is a trip to the Bahamas..." her voice softened a bit, "Free."

"Look, uh," he lowered his voice and cleared his throat. "We're in the middle of a big run here so I don't think I'm going to be able to go." There was a pause on the other end of the line and Carlisle felt like he wanted to hit himself in the head with the phone. Even he couldn't pinpoint why he was acting the way he was. Garrett gave him another look and shook his head.

"Can you try?" Esme's voice was far more disappointment. "For me? Please?"

"Yeah, I'll try." Carlisle turned his back on Garrett who was beginning to make gestures to him. "But if I can't come then you can go ahead without me and have a great time."

"Carlisle... please try..."

"I will," he said, "I'm sorry."

"Okay..." her voice got even quieter, "Bye."

"Bye." He barely got the word out and then hung up the phone.

"Dude, what's your problem?" Garrett's voice came from behind him. "We haven't caught anything for days. There's nothing to do here."

Carlisle turned to face him and shook his head, furious at himself. "Yeah... stupid."

"Yeah, stupid!" Garrett echoed with a smile, "What are you thinking?"

He hesitated and then approached his friend. "I'll show you what I've been thinking." Carlisle reached into his pocket and Garrett arched his neck as he removed a black box with an engagement ring inside. He carefully removed the piece of jewelry and waited or Garrett's reaction.

"Whoa, Carlisle." He reached for it and slipped it onto his pinky, "Thanks, but I'll need some time to think about it."

Carlisle laughed and took the ring back and then eyed the phone over his shoulder. "I should call Esme and tell her I'm coming."

"No, man," Garrett said, "Surprise her. She'll be psyched!"

A slow smile spread across his face. "Yeah... yeah!"

"I'll take the ride down there with you," Garrett told him, "Meet up with some of my friends over there."

Carlisle nodded, feeling a lot better all of a sudden. "Okay man. Let's clean up."


End file.
